mylittleponyytfandomcom-20200213-history
The good meeting
"The good meeting" is a 2nd episode of My little pony YT. Synopsis If you ship for Flamsty and Silver Shield Draw the pictures of them. Plot Flamsty and Finn appeared in Canterlot. Suddenly the scroll came out of Finn's mouth and read "Okay meet us here in 12 minutes." He told Flamsty they can't stay Canterlot. But they went into the entrance to visit here. While their running Flamsty bumped into Silver Shield and Finn left into the castle when Flamsty and Shield met each other. He asked her if she will check out in Canterlot with him and she agrees with him show he showed her the way where she can go. Later Finn came to meet Princess Celestia. He talked to her about Flamsty when she's nervous about meeting Twilight's friends so Celestia will let her know about Flamsty by sending her a scroll but Finn can handle it for her. While Shield's taking her to a new place Flash Sentury showed her the place to sleep in. But Flamsty told Shield didn't asked to stay in Canterlot because Twilight needs her to help. She told him when she was a filly she want to be a knight but her parents told her it's for Stallions only but in her own idea she decided to become Twilight's student. Shield told her the same thing in the past but his own decision is to become a knight. He wished Flamsty would be a knight sometimes instead of being a princess. She agreed and laughs with him and kissed him on the cheek until the alarm came on and they find out what's going on. Mean while the demons are escaping and Flash blocked them to see what their up to. One of them beat him. Flash got up and called out for Celestia and the demons escaped. Later Finn wrote the scroll and Flash came to tell her the demons are escaped so Finn had decided to get Flamsty and Flash went to protect her and Shield and Celestia remind him she'll be back with him. At Flamsty's new room Shield called the demons to come back in prison or else they'll be consequences. Finn came to tell her but she already know. Flash and Celestia came and found the demons. Then the demons escaped and Finn decided to get Twilight to help stop the demons Flamsty teleported to her castle. Twilight asked her friends if they want to go somewhere and Pinkie founded a good place to travel but Flamsty and Finn appeared to tell them the demons are escaping so Twilight decided to have a plan to help Celestia before they rule Equestria. Characters * Flamsty * Finn * Silver Shield * Unicorn guard (off screen) * Princess Celestia * Flamsty's parents (mentioned) * Flash Sentury * The demons * Twilight Sparkle * Spike * Pinkie Pie * Rainbow Dash (Cameo) * Applejack * Fluttershy * Rarity (Cameo) Trivia * When Shield says "We need to stop bump into each other like this." They both have a same thing happening to both Twilight and Flash Sentury in the film Equestria girls. * After Finn and Flamsty were about to get Twilight for help Celestia mentioned she told her to teleport anywhere since when she was a filly or a teenager. Errors * When Shield mentioned how he came a night after being a foal he said filly instead of colt because a filly is a female foal and a colts is a male foal. * When one of the demons knocked Flash down it seems like he totally flipped upside down. * Flamsty told Spike and Twilight what the demons look like she didn't mentioned the fire on their tails. That's because maybe she didn't see the flares on them. Category:Season 1 Category:2017 episodes Category:Episodes without theme song